


I'm Just Glad You're Speaking

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Hunk gets angry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lance has traumatic mutism, there's a lot more Hunk than intended, well had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: Lance knew he was pushing it. He could tell by the twitch of Keith’s hand and the way his shoulders tensed every time Lance so much as opened his mouth to breathe. He was being too loud again but he couldn’t help it. As fucked up as it was, he would prefer annoying others by being too loud than never speaking at all.Lance would know – he’d done both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the thing from my tumblr @klanceslaysme  
> I hope this is accurate cause I might have done my research right after I woke up this morning... but at least I did do research   
> honestly it's not as angsty as I wanted it to be originally but this is fine

Lance knew he was pushing it. He could tell by the twitch of Keith’s hand and the way his shoulders tensed every time Lance so much as opened his mouth to breathe. He was being too loud again but he couldn’t help it. As fucked up as it was, he would prefer annoying others by being too loud than never speaking at all.

Lance would know – he’d done both.

They were eating dinner after a more difficult mission. After a whole day of fighting off Galra fleets from an entire planet they were all tired and Lance had the habit now of talking even more when he was exhausted. While he knew Hunk didn’t mind he could tell the others weren’t very appreciative but he really couldn’t care at the moment.

“Lance, would you stop with jokes? We’re all tired,” Allura sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“Well, Princess, you could always come over here and make-“

“Gods Lance, don’t you have a mute-button or something?” Keith snapped – and so did Lance.

Lance shut his mouth hard enough to make his teeth clack together and hurt. He hardly registered it and instead stared at Keith, his brain not giving him anything to respond with. Lance felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He could tell the others were staring at him and Keith seemed to realize he said something wrong, regret covering his face.

Lance heard a spoon fall hard against a bowl but couldn’t tell whose it was. Maybe it was his. The next thing he knew he was rushing out of the room trying to get air back into his lungs and tears rushing down his cheeks.

He didn’t make a sound.

 

~~

 

“Eight years.”

Keith turned his gaze from the door Lance had just rushed out of to Hunk who was glaring at him from across the table. He had never seen Hunk truly angry, not when he disagreed with the rest of the team or even when they were in battle. Hunk never got angry.

Until now and Keith knew all of that anger was directed at him. He was terrified

“I didn’t get to hear his voice for eight fucking years.” Hunk wasn’t yelling. Keith would have thought he was completely calm if he wasn’t looking at him.

“What?” Keith choked out but that only seemed to make Hunk angrier. Keith isn’t even sure what he did wrong. He was tired and annoyed and, yes, he snapped. He had let his temper get the best of him again and now he’s hurt Lance. Lance was the one person in this entire universe that Keith didn’t want to be hated by and he’s gone and missed it up with one thoughtless comment.

But what _the hell_ was Hunk talking about?

“I couldn’t even remember what his voice sounded like by the time I was seven!” Hunk was yelling now and seemed close to tears. “He worked so damn hard to get where he now and for what? I know he’s annoying but at least he’s speaking, Keith!”

Hunk was breathing heavy and crying now. Keith still wasn’t sure what Hunk was talking about. For some reason his mind couldn’t wrap around the thought of Lance never talking. It was a constant Keith could rely on. With everything that’s changed. With everything that will change, Keith knew Lance would still be there to find something to say.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t –“

“Didn’t know?” Keith almost whimpered at the tone of Hunk’s voice. “Of course you didn’t know! You never took the time to get to know him!”

Keith knew Hunk was right but he really didn’t want Hunk to be right. He never bothered to ask Lance how he was doing, never offered to train together, hell, Keith hardly ever gave him a ‘good morning’ whenever Lance would finally decide to show up for breakfast.

“Hunk, stop.” It was Pidge. Keith had expected Shiro, or even Allura, but not Pidge. Hunk, however, seemed to become less tense by just that and Keith had to assume that Pidge was the only one to know Hunk could get like this. Considering Shiro and Allura were both in shock at Hunk’s reaction and Coran was nowhere to be found, Keith was right.

“I was about to say the exact same thing and I’m the closest one to Lance after you. I didn’t know, either, so of course Keith didn’t know.” Hunk was staring at Pidge wide-eyed and he sank back with guilt. “You only know this because you’ve known Lance since you were born.”

“We understand you’re upset,” Shiro said calmly after a moment. “But we need to know if Lance is going to be okay. Is he mute?”

“No,” Hunk was looking anywhere but at Keith. “It was traumatic mutism and now that he’s overcome it he won’t just go mute. He still has quiet days but he’s not mute.”

“What happened?” The words were out of Keith’s mouth before he could think. Hunk fixed him with a glare and curled lip.

“It’s not me place to tell and I wouldn’t tell you even if it was.”

They all watched as Hunk walked out of the room without a glance behind him. Keith could feel himself shaking as he watched Hunk leave. How could someone so sweet and kind be so terrifying?

 

~~

 

Lance was sobbing on Coran’s shoulder when he heard the door to the control room open. He didn’t bother looking up assuming it was Hunk. He was proven right when he heard the muttering and slightly smiled to himself. Leave it to Hunk to be in a state of worried panic when Lance was the one who had run off crying.

“Hunk, I’m –“ Lance stopped and frowned when he looked up to see Hunk pacing and pulling his hair. He shared a worried glance with Coran before wiping his tears. He hiccupped and that seemed to get Hunk’s attention.

“I fucked up, Lance.” Lance sucked in a breath when Hunk cursed and again when he saw tears on Hunk’s face.

“You yelled at Keith didn’t you?” Lance asked and rubbed at his face again. Hunk nodded and hesitantly took a seat next to Lance.

Coran patted Lance’s knee and stood up. “I’ll go get you two something to drink.”

“Thanks, Coran,” Lance said and sent Coran a weak smile. He watched Coran leave before turning back to Hunk. “What did you tell them?”

“Well, after scaring Keith half to death, I explained that you had traumatic mutism when you were younger.” Hunk ran a hand through his hair.

“Did you –“

“I didn’t tell them why.” Hunk answered before Lance could even finish his question. “When you didn’t say anything I just, I don’t know, a part of me thought it was for good. I just don’t want you to go through that again.”

Lance rubbed Hunk’s back. “That’s really sweet Hunk, but you didn’t have to blow up at Keith. He didn’t know – no one did.”

“I know. I _know_ he didn’t, but I got angry anyway.” Hunk ducked his head in shame. “This is ridiculous, I should be comforting you.”

“I’m fine, Hunk. It was just an anxiety attack.” Lance tried to shrug it off but he couldn’t lie he was hurt. He had always tried to impress Keith, to get Keith to notice him. So, yeah, he talked a bit louder and joked a bit more when Keith was in the room but he also knew he needed to start toning it down. “I’m going to go find Keith.”

“What?” Hunk jerked up in surprise and Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

“He didn’t know what he was saying would hurt me so it’s not fair to let him wallow in grief. I’ll go tell him what happened and that he shouldn’t worry about it.” Hunk nodded and Lance gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, really. I let it all out on Coran’s shoulder. You stay here and calm down. Make sure you apologize to Keith soon though.”

“Yeah, yeah, can’t have your best friend and the love of your life on bad terms.” Hunk smirked and Lance almost choked on his spit

“T-that is not it! For the team, Hunk, you need to apologize to him for _the team_!” Lance shouted as he walked away I faux anger.

“Sure, Lance.” Lance shut the door before Hunk could say anything else.

 

~~

 

Keith had thought about going to train after Hunk had blown up at him just to let everything out. He had somehow ended up in his room, though, with his blankets cocooning him as he cried. He felt pathetic. He wasn’t the one hurt and had no right to be moping. He should be looking for Lance so he could apologize and hope that everything wasn’t ruined.

He was dozing off when there was a knock on the door. He jumped and quickly wiped at his face. He hiccupped as he got up to answer the door. It was probably Shiro there to yell at him as well.

“What do you –“

“Dude, you look awful.”

Keith stared at Lance wide-eyed. Lance had noticeable bags under his eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and messed up hair but still managed to lean against the doorframe and smirk like nothing was wrong.

“Like you look any better.” Keith’s voice came out ruff and it clear his nose was stopped up. He expected Lance to laugh at him but instead Lance’s smirk turned into a soft smile and he slowly opened his arms for a hug. Keith didn’t hesitate and wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso tightly.

Keith started sobbing into Lance’s neck when he felt Lance’s arms around him. He started muttering apologies over and over again until Lance ran a hand through his hair.

“I watched my dad get stabbed to death when I was five.” Keith lifted his head and locked eyes with Lance. What was he supposed to say to that? “I only survived because my dad had hidden me in a cabinet and by the time I wanted to scream my brain had already been traumatized.”

“Lance, you don’t have –“

“It’s okay.” Lance’s arms tightened. “I don’t really remember it. Sometimes I get nightmares but they’re never clear. It honestly feels like it happened to someone else now.”

Keith ducked his head and gripped the back of Lance’s shirt. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

“You didn’t know.”

“But I was still rude. I’m always rude and you’re the only one to never seem to be truly offended. You take what I say and run with it. You make it a joke, a game, and I came to rely on it.” Keith looked up at Lance hoping how he was feeling was getting through. Lance was staring at him in surprise and had a faint blush on his cheeks. “I don’t want you to stop talking. I’m sorry.”

“I-I’m sorry for going too far earlier,” Lance said quietly and placed his forehead on Keith’s. Keith sucked in a breath before glancing at Lance’s lips.

_This is a serious conversation and definitely not the time –_

Keith’s thoughts were cut off by Lance’s lips on his. Lance had one hand in Keith’s hair and the other around his back holding him as close as possible. Keith could only tighten his hold around Lance some more but it wasn’t enough. _He wanted more_.

But now was definitely not the tie.

Keith broke away first and Lance let out a whine. It was almost enough for Keith to give in but he just gave Lance a small smile and let go his torso

“Let’s not do this while we’re emotionally drained, yeah?” Lance just nodded and turned his head away. Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him to where his blankets still on ground. After a bit of struggling, they got the blankets around both of them as tight as possible. Keith was practically on Lance’s lap and had his head resting on Lance’s chest.

“My first word was Hunk.”

“I’m not surprised,” Keith snorted.

Lance hit him lightly on the arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That it’s obvious you and Hunk are close.”

“Oh,” Lance let out a sigh. “I’m sorry he got angry at you. He is, too.”

“I know he is.” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s shocked look. “I might not be as close to Hunk as you are but he is my friend. I know he doesn’t stay angry long. He was pretty scary, though.”

Lance sighed. “You want to go find him? I think I was him go into the kitchen while I was looking for you.”

Keith nodded and stood up. When he helped Lance up, Lance used the opportunity to lace their fingers together before leading them towards the kitchen.

 

~~

 

“Add some peanut butter. Peanut butter makes everything better.” Keith heard Pidge’s voice coming from the kitchen along with the sounds of someone opening and closing cabinet doors.

“No. I don’t even know if he likes peanut butter.” Hunk sounded frantic and Keith heard Lance suppress a giggle.

“Wait, isn’t he allergic to milk?”

“I’ve seen him eat ice cream, like, five times.”

“I think he does that to piss Shiro off.”

“ _Shit._ ”

“Hunk, not in front of the children!” Lance shouted as he pulled Keith into the kitchen behind him. Hunk was practically squealed as he turned from the counter and Pidge merely rolled their eyes from where they were sitting on the counter by Hunk.

“Did you mean yourself?” Pidge deadpanned and Keith snorted. Lance looked between them and then at Hunk who only shrugged. He put his free hand over his heart and gasped dramatically.

“I cannot believe –“

“Really? Because I sure can,” Pidge shut him down with a smirk that only grew wider when they saw Keith and Lance’s hands locked together. Keith looked away and instead looked at Hunk who was staring at his feet. Like this, it was hard for Keith to remember that Hunk was the one who terrified him earlier. He almost laughed when Hunk hesitantly looked up at him only to look back down when saw Keith was watching him.

Lance actually did laugh. “Hunk, don’t be a baby!”

“I’m not!” Hunk shot back before turning to look Keith in the eye. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“That’s okay, Hunk. Keith is never thinking straight.” Pidge replied before Keith could even open his mouth. Keith shot them a glare and they only shrugged.

“I forgive you, Hunk,” Keith rolled his eyes like it was no big deal but he was pleased that Hunk wouldn’t hate him forever.

Before he knew it, Hunk had him in a bear hug and was sobbing into his hair. However, as sentimental as this was, Keith was having difficulty breathing. He caught Lance’s eyes and hoped that his gave away his predicament. It must of because Lance gave him a look that clearly said ‘okay but you owe me’ and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Hunk, buddy, Keith can’t breathe.” Keith sent him a look of thanks before Hunk pulled himself away.

“I’m so sorry!”

“You’re fine, Hunk.”

“I’m really –“

“Hunk, chill.” Lance placed a hand on Hunk shoulder and Hunk let out a breath. Keith shifted his gaze to the mess on the counter that was next to Pidge and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you making?”

“’I’m sorry cookies’,” Hunk said nervously and Keith glanced at Lance.

“Can I help? I need to make some for Lance.”Hunk’s face lit up and he dragged Keith towards his mess.

“You really don’t, Keith,” Lance squeaked and Keith turned to pout at him.

“I’ll do what I want.” Keith challenged and he heard Pidge laugh.

“I know, babe, I know.” Keith turned back around to hide the blush on his face and promptly ignored the other three laughing at him.

It would be a lie to say he disliked Lance calling him that, though.

Yeah, Keith wouldn’t want him to stop talking for the world.


End file.
